


[VID] Hey, Brother

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [56]
Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: Community - Freeform, Embedded Video, Family, Fanvids, Festivids, Gen, Native American Character(s), Recovery, Support, Video, detailed warnings in Notes section, hardship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: From hugs to bail money, from job creation to public protests, members of the Cheyenne community have got one another's backs.





	[VID] Hey, Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirty_diana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/gifts).



> (No source knowledge required to watch this vid. I aimed to make the narrative accessible by telling a series of very small stories underscored by the lyrics. Of course, that said, knowing the characters and plots should certainly add depth.)
> 
>  **Music:** [Olivia Penalva](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b1lCUsM1qO8&t=0s) covering Avicii
> 
>  **Length:** 3:07
> 
>  **Content notes:** Deaths, including of a teen; suicide by hanging; physical assault, briefly; implied domestic violence; off-screen kidnapping of children
> 
>  **Physical notes:** Some camera movement
> 
>  **Spoilers:** 1x1 (Lilly Stillwater), 1x5 (Neel Cody), 2x13-3x10 (Henry's trial), 3x5 (Hector), 3x10 (David Ridges), 4x6-4x9 (Gab), 5x4 (Mingan), 6x7 (Tate)
> 
>  **For:** dirty_diana, who wrote, "I also love the recurring themes of handling trauma, both individual and generational," and said she liked Henry, Jacob and Mathias.

  

[View on Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/314929358)

 

**Lyrics:**

Hey, brother, there's an endless road to rediscover  
Hey, sister, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do

Hey, brother, do you still believe in one another  
Hey, sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do

Ah  
What if I'm far from home  
Oh, brother, I will hear you call  
What if I lose it all  
Sister, I will help you out  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do

[instrumental]

Hey, brother, there's an endless road to rediscover  
Hey, sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do

Ah  
What if I'm far from home  
Oh, brother, I will hear you call  
What if I lose it all  
Sister, won't you help me out  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do

Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do

**Author's Note:**

> My goal was to scrape together enough footage of Cheyenne characters being visibly supportive to sustain a vid, because I love that aspect of the show. Several challenges presented themselves. First, Longmire is a crime procedural, which means bad things happen to people more often than good things, and I didn't want this to turn into torture/sadness porn. Second, the main characters are white, so even though there are many episodes that focus on Cheyenne community members, the stories are usually told from an outsider POV, with Walt Longmire or Cady or Vic literally centered in the frame. That all meant that sometimes a short or awkward clip was still the best (or only) clip to use to show a particular character, set a scene or tell a coherent story.
> 
> It also means this vid depicts only part of the picture of Cheyenne plotlines on the show. Maybe a misleading one, for those unfamiliar with it? I hope no one tries Longmire expecting it to look like this vid all the time. It's still about Walt and his department, foremost.
> 
> More in-depth commentary coming soon!


End file.
